Hurricane Irving
Hurricane Irving is commonly regarded as the worst hurricane to hit Bermuda in recorded history. The storm executed a cyclonic loop just south of the island, bringing it two full days of rain and hurricane force winds. It originated from a tropical wave that moved off the coast of Africa on July 22. After moving north, it reached hurricane status, and executed a cyclonic loop near Bermuda, before racing north and striking Newfoundland as a strong tropical storm. Irving then moved over Greenland as an extratropical cyclone. Meteorological History A large low pressure area formed over the Sahara desert on July 20. Eventually, this low morphed into a tropical wave. This tropical wave exited the coast of Africa on July 22, and the national hurricane center, citing favorable conditions for development, marked the wave as a potential invest for tropical development. The wave did not develop as quickly as expected due to strong saharan air being persistent at the time. The wave continued west with no change in organization. On July 25, the storm exited the area of Saharan air and began to develop. Gradual structural organization took place overnight, and the next morning, the NHC declared that Tropical Depression Nine had formed. The depression remained below tropical storm status as it was not organized well, and almost dissipated on July 28. The moderate wind shear that had been hindering the system weakened on July 29, and more favorable conditions allowed for the depression to intensify into Tropical Storm Irving, the 9th named storm of the record breaking 2050 atlantic hurricane season. Upon declaration, Irving was forecast to move into the Caribbean and potentially develop into a powerful hurricane. But Irving instead moved north. Irving remained a moderate tropical storm for a long period of time, as it entered another area of wind shear. Irving reached an initial peak of 50 mph on July 31, and remained at that intensity for another two days, and the storm turned northwestward. On August 2, an impressive burst of convection became notable over Irving, in response to wind shear abating. Irving developed a primordial eye structure, and a recon jet found Irving had intensified into a category 1 hurricane that night. As Irving intensified, the NHC noted the possibility for a direct strike from Irving on Bermuda, and posted Hurricane watches on the Island. Irving was expected to graze the island as a 85mph hurricane before moving northeast. But an unusual positioning of low pressure areas caused Irving to begin executing a cyclonic loop. The NHC upgraded the watches to warnings in anticipation of the potentially disastrous impacts of the hurricane. As Irving approached Bermuda, it intensified into a category 2 hurricane with winds of 100 miles per hour. On August 5, Irving's northern eyewall made a direct hit on Bermuda, bringing 75-90 mph winds at ground level, and severe storm surge and rainfall. Irving then made an unusual turn to the south, and attained peak intensity with winds of 105 mph. Weakening soon ensued as Irving began an eyewall replacement cycle, which was uncommon in storms of this intensity. Irving continued to pound Bermuda for 36 more hours. Irving was finally able to accelerate to the north on August 7. Irving accelerated northeast, weakening below hurricane status on August 7. Low wind shear allowed Irving to retain 70 mph winds for a long period of time. The NHC noted the possibility for Irving to re-attain hurricane status and hit Newfoundland, but Irving weakened further. Irving made landfall in Arnold's Cove, Newfoundland with winds of 65 miles per hour. Irving then began to transition into a post-tropical cyclone, but retained tropical characteristics until August 10, when it accelerated into the north atlantic. The NHC stopped tracking the storm on August 11, but on August 13, Irving hooked northwest and passed over Greenland, with winds estimated at 70 miles per hour. Irving did not cause much storm surge, but it pounded the land with rain and snow, and widespread power outages. Irving's post-tropical remnants dissipated over Central Greenland on August 14. Impacts Bermuda Bermuda suffered massive damage from Irving. The storm lingered near the island for two days, dropping over 30 inches of rain in some areas. Two people died when the Yacht they were using to ride out the storm capsized. Five more people died when storm surge flooded their house. One more person died when they were dragged out to sea. The beaches of Bermuda suffered severe erosion, from the high storm surge. Bermuda's cruise terminal broke off from the Island and sank into the ocean. Bermuda could not operate as a cruise port for the 2050 summer season due to this. Newfoundland Newfoundland was taken by surprise by Irving's severity. Irving brought hurricane-force winds despite being a strong tropical storm at landfall. Irving brought heavy rainfall to the island, and caused severe beach erosion. Irving killed one person when a tree fell on them, and two more people died when they were dragged out to sea. Greenland Greenland was surprised to feel Irving's effects, especially this early in hurricane season. Irving caused power outages in about 4% of the country as it swept through, causing light damage overall. Irving caused several flights to be cancelled. One plane tried to take off but was hit by a tree on the way off the runway. Luckily nobody was killed. Retirement During the WMO convention in the spring of 2051, the representative of Bermuda requested that the name Irving be retired from the naming lists. The WMO complied and retired the name Irving, and it will never be used for another atlantic hurricane. It will be replaced with Inigo for the 2056 Atlantic Hurricane Season.Category:Category 2 hurricanes Category:Hurricanes in Bermuda Category:Record storms Category:Retired storms Category:VileMaster Category:Atlantic hurricanes